


Mundane

by Solstheim (SweetRaspberryTea)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/Solstheim
Summary: 'If anyone told Kaidan as a young kid that he’d actually enjoy grocery shopping, even as a mild-mannered kid he was, he’d probably start laughing, followed with a semi-disgusted, “are you serious?” '





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I'm from SoCal, not Canada. I have a limited knowledge of produce and stuff. So please take this with a grain of salt. Also please take into account that John is a Spacer/War Hero, as this reflects in the story. 
> 
> Beta'd by Sanguinespire, thanks <3  
>  
> 
> Thanks! <3

They’re eating breakfast one chilly Saturday morning, Kaidan is munching on a bowl of oatmeal before Shepard abruptly sets his glass down and blurts out all too fast, “Can I go grocery shopping with you today?” Kaidan stops mid-chew and nods before swallowing. “…Yeah, of course you can.”

Shepard simply nods, a bit blushed in the face before he goes back to eating his food. “Thanks.”

“Wanna tell me what this is about?” Kaidan inquires.

Shepard contemplates his answer for a minute, he bites his lip like he always does when he’s thinking, or embarrassed. “You know I was raised on ships right?”  
Kaidan nods. “I’ve never done anything like that before. Groceries, I mean. I’ve been to stores before no problem but I don’t think I could tell an apple from an orange.” He laughs a bit nervously.

Kaidan smiles. “Well then, I’ll teach you all I know.”

Shepard looks like a kid at Christmas with the grin that spreads across his cheeks. “I’ll go get ready!” He jumps from the table and stows his bowl in the dishwasher and rushes up the stairs as fast as he can, the dog at his heels. Kaidan shakes his head and smiles.

If anyone told Kaidan as a young kid that he’d actually enjoy grocery shopping, even as a mild-mannered kid he was, he’d probably start laughing, followed with a semi-disgusted, “are you serious?” Yet here he was, walking to the grocery store on a chilly Saturday, holding hands with his eager husband and discussing produce.

“Wait so, even on Earth you guys can’t just go get fruit?” Shepard asks. “I thought that was just a space thing, like something wouldn’t last that long.”

Kaidan chuckles. “No, even stuff here is in season. Before the war it was easier because a lot of places are in different zones and it’s easier to grow things in different places. But uh…” he pauses to avoid talking about the war, “it’s been a bit more difficult to get stuff that only grows far away.”

“So what can we get in winter?”

Kaidan shrugs. “Good question, I’ll have to check once we get there.”

“Oh dear, my all-knowing Earth born husband can’t answer something,whatever shall I do?” He says in mock hurt. Kaidan replies with a mock glare and Shepard only chuckles.

It doesn’t take long for them to walk into town and to the store, talking about work and life in general, before they reach the little market in the middle of town. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this part of town.”

“It’s not a big part of the city, it’s a smaller market, less people, less crowded.” Kaidan explains. Neither of them did amazingly well with crowds anymore, so when his mother recommended the little mom & pop market, he jumped at the opportunity. They walk in, and the little bells on the door chime with the movement, an older woman waving over to the two men.

“Kaidan, hello! Do you need anything today?”

“I think we’ll be all right, thank you though.”  
“All right, give a shout if you do!” She yells back before going into one of the aisles.

Shepard doesn’t seem to notice and instead beelines into the produce aisle, his eyes opening wide. “Woah!”

“Have you really never seen a produce aisle before?”

John shakes his head. “No! This is all new to me.” He picks up an fruit, it’s cool in his hands and has a texture foreign to him. “I only know this is an orange because of the color.” Kaidan laughs. “Well the sign says it’s a grapefruit John.”

John looks at the sign and blushes. “Shit, I can’t even do that right.”

Kaidan takes his hand gently and leads him to the wall of vegetables. “Okay, well let’s keep it simple. We need cabbage. Kind of looks like lettuce, except it’s kind of circular and light green.” John picks up a head and rolls it in his hands. “This? Feels kind of smooth.”

Kaidan nods. “Mmhmm, that’s it.”

John shrugs and walks off a bit. “What’s next?”

“Uh, we need apples, avocados, potatoes, bananas, mushrooms, green beans and artichokes, if they have them.”

John stands proudly next to the avocados, almost striking a pose. “I only know avocados because James complained he couldn’t make something with it, can’t remember the word. But he told me what they looked like. And he told me that the green ones aren’t ripe and the squishy ones are too ripe.” He picks a few up, squishes them in his palm, concentrating on the fruit. Kaidan smiles and leans up against Shepard. It was odd, just a few years ago, they had to fight to even get a couple minutes together, sharing a protein bar between missions, and then sometimes sharing an applesauce and jello while Shepard was in the hospital, and now they where shopping for groceries. Such a simple, mundane task Kaidan would’ve thought would just be a day-to-day thing in life, and yet…

“Credit for your thoughts?” Shepard asks, tilting his head towards Kaidan. He blinks as he’s pulled out of his thoughts.

“Hey, if you need to go home-”

“No no no, I wasn’t; it wasn’t anything bad, I promise.”

“Kaidan…”

Kaidan holds him in a loose, one-armed hug and places a kiss on his cheek. “I promise.”

For the rest of the time they walked quietly, conversing about produce and Shepard talked about how potatoes where common because they lasted a long time, and he again showed his expertise. Shepard introduces himself to the woman that owned the shop, a woman named Julia, and they walk home in a companionable silence.

Once they get home, Kaidan begins to unpack and Shepard wraps his arms around Kaidan’s waist a bit tightly. “Hey, r’you feeling ok? You kinda went quiet in the store.”

Kaidan blinks, taken aback a bit. “Yeah, I promise. Why?”

“Just worried about you, that’s all. I know you’re a strong guy but I’m here to talk if you need it.”

Kaidan smiles and turns, facing John. “It’s just…” He breathes out and sighs. “I never thought something so simple would be in my life anymore, y’nno?” Shepard raises a brow. “I mean, stuff like this was always such a menial thing as a kid, but just…”He kisses Shepard’s hairline. “Didn’t think I’d enjoy it. Let alone get to do it with you. This was nice.”  
Shepard smiles and kisses him gently. “I’m glad, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Kaidan only chuckles.


End file.
